Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $99.3\%$
Explanation: $99.3$ percent = $99.3$ per cent = $99.3$ per hundred $99.3\% = \dfrac{99.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{99.3\%} = 0.993$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.